Operation HATE
by Tnelson711
Summary: Yeah, you'll see the Acronym later, but...  Anyway, Numbuh 4 doesn't attend Numbuh 3's 10th birthday party, which leads to some horrible results.
1. Bad Birthday

Bad Birthday

* * *

It was a quiet day in the treehouse. Nothing cool and fun was happening at the moment. It was silent as a hamster, though the hamsters were considerably louder. In fact, right now, the KND would need a mission just to stop the boredom.

Because he was bored of his video games, Numbuh 4 decided to roam the hallways.

As Numbuh 4 roamed the hallways, he found Numbuh 3's room. Curiously, he decided to enter it to see what Numbuh 3 was up to.

In that instant, he was pulled in.

"NUMBUH 4!" said Numbuh 3 in a cheerful tone, hugging Numbuh 4 and spinning around.

"Um, can you let me go any time soon?" asked Numbuh 4 as he was being spun around.

"Sorry, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 3, letting him go. Numbuh 4 fell right onto one of Numbuh 4's toys.

"Kinda crowded here, ain't it?" asked Numbuh 4, looking at the vast space in Numbuh 3's room… or what was left of it, anyway.

Indeed, there was barely any floor left. What covered the floor was toy after toy after toy. Indeed, even the bed was a toy, and there was barely any room left even there.

"What do you mean, Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 3, still smiling.

"I'm just going to tell you straight out that there might be too many toys in here.""Nuh-uh," said Numbuh 3.

"But I'm serious," began Numbuh 4.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was holding a camera, while Numbuh 2 was listening outside the door of Numbuh 3's room. It was apparent to them that Numbuh 4 had a longtime crush on Numbuh 3, and they wanted to take a picture of the confession just so they could remember it.

"You hear anything, Numbuh 2?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Negative," said Numbuh 2. "Just some… talk about clean-up."

"What? Let Numbuh 5 have a hear."

Numbuh 5 listened at the door. She found out that Numbuh 2 was right - Numbuh 4 wasn't making his move on Numbuh 3. She opened the door, and listened to the clear conversation Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 were having.

"So… do I buy _more_ Rainbow Monkeys, or…" asked Numbuh 3, not understanding what Numbuh 4 was 4 groaned, and palmed his face. "What I'm saying is that even messy rooms have standards."

He then grabbed one of Numbuh 3's Rainbow Monkeys - a Green and Orange one, for future reference.

"Hey!" shouted Numbuh 3. "You have to ask permission first."

"Just cleaning house," said Numbuh 4. "so I can actually walk through it."

"Give it back!"

"OOOH!" said Numbuh 5, jokingly. "He's in trouble!"

"I can't wait to see the picture," said Numbuh 2.

This resulted in a tug-o-war between Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4. They both pulled as hard as they could to take the toy away from each other.

Unfortunately, it ripped right in two.

Numbuh 3 gasped as the two pieces of the broken toy fell to the shocked even Numbuhs 2 and 5, and Numbuh 4 was silent for a moment.

"What?"

Now normally, Numbuh 3 would dress another operative up as the doll they broke if they broke one of her dollies. This was to keep herself sane and calm.

Numbuh 4 didn't get that ace of hearts, though.

Uncontrollably, Numbuh 3 started to slam Numbuh 4 with punches. It was a mess, with Numbuh 3 yelling, "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU MONSTER!"

Fortunately, she couldn't do any too serious damage, as she soon realized that she was harming someone she was supposed to be friends with - something she vowed never to do.

Taking this opportunity, Numbuh 4 scrambled out of the room like a mouse, leaving Numbuh 3 to reconsider her actions.

* * *

Several days later, Numbuh 4 was reconsidering _his_ actions, too.

He was now officially afraid of Numbuh 3 - she had potential to hurt him badly - to the point of Death, even. He wouldn't go _near_ her, much less speak to her, and walked quickly away whenever she passed by.

He was in his room. Was it worth it, arguing with Numbuh 3? Was it worth her misery just to stop getting her to play with her toys?_Knock Knock_

"..w-w-who's there?" asked Numbuh 4.

"It's me," said Numbuh 5. "I see you locked your door."

"Yeah."

"Come on, boy, she's forgiven you," said Numbuh 5.

"I don't know…" said Numbuh 4.

"At least let me in."

"…alright," said Numbuh 4, unlocking the door, and letting Numbuh 5 in.

"What? You thinkin' I'm Numbuh 3 in disguise?"

"No," said Numbuh 4.

"Well, I got something for you to give to Numbuh 3 for her birthday tonight," said Numbuh 5, handing Numbuh 4 a box. He opened it.

"More of these things?" asked Numbuh 4, suspiciously, for the thing inside the box was a Rainbow Monkey - a Green and Orange one, like the one that was (accidentally) broken.

"At least try to attend," said Numbuh 5, walking off.

Numbuh 4 looked at the box again, and closed it. He thought about what he was going to do.

* * *

Numbuh 3 blew out her candles.

"YAY! I'M TEN NOW!" said Numbuh 3 3 had thought long and hard about Numbuh 4. She had decided that he wasn't worth getting mad at, and in a matter of days, she was back to her cheery, bubbly self.

"Now you get to open presents!" said Numbuh 2.

"Hey, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 3. "When's Numbuh 4 gonna get here?"

"He'll be here soon," said Numbuh 5. She muttered "I hope," to herself.

"That's cool," said Numbuh 3. "I bet he's gonna appear at the end!"

He didn't arrive while they were opening presents. Nor did he arrive while they were playing party games, like Monopoly (which Numbuh 2 was merciless at). In fact, he didn't show up at the party at all, not even at the end. Numbuh 3 may have been happy on the outside, but on the inside, she felt one thing.

Disappointment.

* * *

Numbuh 4 was running down the hall to the party room. He thought if he ran quickly enough, he could still make it to the party. He ran slowly enough so that the present wouldn't break, but quick enough to get to the party on time.

Except that he was too late.

He stared at the empty room. The presents, the wrapping, the banners, the party-goers, all shed a tear. He could never make up with Numbuh 3 now.

"I… I messed up…" said Numbuh 4 to himself. "I messed the crud up."He ran straight to his room, and found that Numbuh 5 was already in there.

"So, you were scared," said Numbuh 5.

"I… I…." stammered Numbuh 5.

"She know. You had a right to be scared at that time."

"I… I just need some time alone…"

"I understand," said Numbuh 5, walking out.

Numbuh 4 closed the door after her, and went back to sleep. He shed another few tears as he closed his eyes.

"I shouldn't have screwed up…" said Numbuh 4 to himself, softly.

* * *

Numbuh 3, meanwhile, was thinking to herself.

"Why didn't he come to the party?" asked Numbuh 3, as she got into bed.

However, she didn't get much sleep, as she saw nightmarish visions - of death, destruction, and… the loss of Numbuh 4.

She woke up with a start. She looked into her mirror, and asked herself, "Was I really scary to Numbuh 4?"

Suddenly, she dropped the mirror and gasped. She then took out a piece of paper she had written for when she had to leave the Kids Next Door.

_I know I had given something special to Numbuh 4_, Numbuh 3 thought. _But does he really deserve it?_

_Nah, he does… or does he?_

Numbuh 3 then saw the broken Rainbow Monkey. She knew what she had to do right now. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started to write on it.

* * *

Numbuh 4 was also having some nightmares. He, too, woke up with a start.

He knew he had to apologize, even if she would never forgive him. He just wanted to get it off his head.

He quickly walked to Numbuh 3's room, only to find that she had, too, gotten out of waded through the miles of toys, and went to the bed to check the note that was on there.

_Dear Sector V,_

_Going to bury someone dear to me,_

_Need time to think,_

_Hope to see you later,_

_Goodbye,_

_Numbuh 3_

He knew she meant the toy, but he gasped that the thought of running away.

"Why would she do that?"

Then, he saw the letter that Numbuh 3 was saving for her decommissioning. His thought that Numbuh 3 was meaning to bury the toy vanished.

* * *

It was true that Numbuh 3 was burying someone was at the Stuffed Animal Graveyard, burying the broken toy, tears in her eyes.

She was thinking about what she had she was doing that, many questions filled her head.

_Was it true, that I had too many toys?_

_Why didn't he come to my party?_

_Is he mad at me?_

_Why won't he forgive me?_

_Who can I trust?_

Her train of thought was interrupted, as a figure took hold of her shoulder. "You shouldn't be out of bed, young lady," said the figure.

She turned. She screamed.

Unfortunately, no one heard her.

* * *

Numbuh 4 had shown the letters to the rest of the team as soon as he saw them."Don't worry," Numbuh 5 had said. "She'll come back."Unfortunately, a few days later, she still hadn't come back.

It was at this time, at the end of the week, that they had confirmed that she was last seen at the Graveyard, but hadn't been seen since. She was confirmed to have passed on.

"Fellow Kids Next Door," said Numbuh 362. "It is, with great unhappiness, that I announce the passing of our fellow operative, Numbuh 3.

"She was a great member - one of the happiest. We don't know whether she had done the deed herself, or if some guy had done it, or if it was an accident. Whatever the reason, she's not here anymore.

"So, it is my honor to read the last will of Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 362, as she began to read the will of Numbuh 3.

"To Sector V, she owes her room; intact.

"For Sector W, she owes her stuffed toys, to Numbuh 83.

"And for Numbuh 4..."

Everyone, especially all that remained of Sector V, stared at Numbuh 4.

"She owes her love."

Everyone stopped staring, until Numbuh 4 - the toughest member in the KND, started flooding with that, Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 had to escort Numbuh 4 back to their treehouse, while Numbuh 362 continued to read her will.

* * *

Numbuh 4 couldn't stop looking at the Green and Orange toy. It meant a lot to him, even moreso now.

"Why couldn't I see you one last time?" Numbuh 4 asked himself.

Yet, even after he had accepted his bad deeds, the toy still managed to have that same smile every one of its brothers and sisters had. He then put it back in the box.

"Rest in peace, Kuki," said Numbuh 4, putting it on the shelf, never to open it again.


	2. A New Threat

Operation H.A.T.E.

Heated

Agent;

Terminates

Easily

* * *

Chapter 2 - A New Threat

* * *

3 Months Later

* * *

"Are you sure you're not coming out?" asked Numbuh 2 to Numbuh 4.

Ever since the incident, Numbuh 4 rarely showed his face. He only attended missions, only came out for dinner, and for meetings. Every time he came out, they made every attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sure," said Numbuh 4 from inside his door.

"Well, you can either be a roomie for the rest of your KND history, or you can put that incident in the past," said Numbuh 5.

"It was my fault! It should have been me!" said Numbuh 4."We know you never meant to hurt her," said Numbuh 5.

"I should have attended. and now she's gone," said Numbuh 4, tears in his eyes.

"At least-"

_WEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOOWEEWOO__!_

"Hold on just a sec," said Numbuh 5, running into the main bridge, because a message was sent.

"Sector V," said Numbuh 86. "Numbuh 362 has requested a meeting on Moonbase for all Sectors, so either you be there, or be square! And hurry up this time, because last time-"

"We know! Our two boys were busy at the snack bar!"

"Well make sure it doesn't happen again!" said Numbuh 86. "End transmission.

"With that, communications were dropped.

"Well," said Numbuh 5, walking back to Numbuh 4's door. "Looks like we got a meeting, so you'll have to come out."

"…"

"Come on, Numbuh 4. Do you really want to risk an angry Numbuh 86 _again?_"

"…fine," said Numbuh 4, getting out of the room.

"Good. Numbuh 362 requested us at Moonbase. I wonder what she's found out this time?"

"Maybe she found a way to keep Numbuh 86 under control," said Numbuh 2, jokingly.

"If only she did," said Numbuh 5.

* * *

Numbuh 362 didn't say a word at first once the meeting started. Instead, she showed three clips.

The first clip was of one of their transports being sabotaged by a mysterious agent.

This mysterious agent was covered in a suit of armor - not unlike the Battle Ready Armor some of Father's other agents used. This one must have been an advanced version, however, as it was sleek, had more weaponry, and was more efficient. The figure also wore sunglasses.

"Who are you? What permission do you have to be on this ship?" asked the pilot. The figure didn't say anything. Instead, it aimed at the engines, fired its cannon, and jumped out of the ship, leaving the ship to crash into the ocean. Everyone gasped, including the operatives from the video, who were sitting next to Sector V.

The second clip showed a hijack of an Ice Cream Truck. Once they got inside, however, they were instantly confronted - by the same figure from the first clip. They got their butts kicked in an instant - hurt by a laser from the figure's hand.

The only operative left conscious was left to look at the new villain.

"Don't hurt me, please!"

The figure seemed to be glaring in anger at the operative.

The operative broke down."I want my mommy!"

The figure then took off her sunglasses. In that moment, the operative was left screaming in agony. The audience gasped in horror at this.

The third clip, however, had some operatives try to infiltrate a Supervillain meeting. As soon as they snuck in their, they heard the leader of the meeting - Father - talking about his new apprentice.

"Why, of course this new apprentice is a force to be reckoned with. I mean, Agent X is seemingly more powerful than anyone that ever went under my power. I even gave Agent X some of my _own_ power.

"So, Agent X, why don't you demonstrate your capabilities by taking care of the Operatives that are listening to our meeting?"

Agent X - the figure from the first two clips - looked at the vent the operatives were listening through. Instead of using the weaponry, Agent X instead conjured flames that went straight up to the vent, breaking through. Then, Agent X lowered the flames, revealing that she had grabbed them, and smirked as the rest of the villains clapped.

With that, the TV screen shut off, and Numbuh 362 spoke.

"Agent X. A real force to be reckoned with."

"Yes, the rumor spreading around that a new villain is rising is true," explained Numbuh 362. "While we don't know if it's a boy or a girl, it seems to be working under the already-powerful Father, and it seems to have some of his power. Agent X may be almost as big of a threat as Father.

"Actually, scratch that, it _is_ as big of a threat as Father. From what we have observed from these clips, and from the masses of mission failures lately, we can tell that it is worse than the clips show. Most of the mission failures have a specific keyword in them - Agent X. The powers shown in the clip appear to be flames and some sort of weird eye power; not an eye laser, but something that tortures them.

"We have here Numbuh 78 - the Leader of Sector X," said Numbuh 362, gesturing to the operative. It was the same girl who was screaming in agony in the second clip.

"It… it was horrible. As soon as I saw its eyes… I felt pain I never felt on missions before… like there was no one to love me anymore… not even my parents… I don't want to relive this…"

"I understand," said Numbuh 362. "You may leave now."

"Thank you…" said Numbuh 78, walking off in tears.

"Now, as we can tell, we're not sure if this Agent X is human," said Numbuh 362. "So, I'm giving a code red to stay away from Agent X, because whoever it is, it's not very friendly. Just a word of caution.

"Rumors may start about this new agent. I know you're wondering - 'Is it human?', 'Will Agent X go as far as murder?', and for Numbuh 4's sake, 'is it the one who killed Numbuh 3 all those months ago?'"

Numbuh 4 looked up and gasped. She wasn't kidding. She was speaking his own thoughts. How did she know?

But he knew that everyone knew he was close friends with Numbuh 3.

"That's why at the end of this week, we will be going on a raid of Delightful Manor. If anything, Agent X will be there. We will be inviting some of the best operatives to attempt to subdue this person," said Numbuh 362.

"If you have any questions, please ask me after the meeting. Kids Next Door, dismissed!"

* * *

Numbuh 4 wasn't about to let this Agent X person get to him. After all, he had enough on his mind.

He sat in the corner on the SCAMPER, like he did when they were arriving at Moonbase."Oh, come on!" said Numbuh 5, palming her face. "Not whining about Numbuh 3 again?"

"I can't help it!" said Numbuh 4. "I mean, Numbuh 3 may have been killed by this Agent X person!"

"Yeah," said Numbuh 2. "But this Agent X person seems suspicious."

"Who is he or she?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I'm not about to let Agent X get to me," said Numbuh 4. "If I have to face her, I will do so."

"I know," said Numbuh 5. "But whatever the reason, we'll have to train long and hard to subdue her."

"I bet Agent X is hotheaded towards the Kids Next Door," said Numbuh 2. "Get it? HOTheaded?"

TWACK!

"OW! Hey, not when I'm piloting!"

"Well, don't make bad jokes, then."

"We'll talk about this later; right now, I've got a message from Numbuh 362!"

Numbuh 362's face came up on the screen.

"Numbuh 5, we need you and another operative to head to Japan," said Numbuh 362.

"How come?" asked Numbuh 5."We've located the aged operative Numbuh A113, and he's trying to hide there. We need you to subdue him so that he doesn't try to escape when the Decommissioning Squad arrives. That's a direct order."

"Got it, chief!" said Numbuh 5, closing communications.

"Alright, who wants to be the one to accompany Numbuh 5?"

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" said Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 5.

"No thanks," said Numbuh 4. "I'll just watch the house."

"Alright," said Numbuh 5. "Since you don't technically _have_ to go, I'll drop you off at the Treehouse."

Minutes later, they arrived at the Treehouse. Numbuh 4 got off, and headed straight to his room, while the SCAMPER headed towards Japan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent X opened up communications from his or her commissioner.

"Hello, Father," spoke Agent X in a distorted voice.

"I see that you're ready for the attack on Sector V's treehouse."

"Are the operatives of that danged Sector V out of the picture?"

"Most likely," said Father. "But if not, I'm sure you'll be able to handle them."

"I'm sure of it," said Agent X. "Sector V's on my top three list."

Father raised his eyebrow.

"…of those to cripple."

"Cripple, but don't go for the kill. That would cause an outrage, and we've caused enough trouble with the death of Numbuh 3."

"I know."

"Make sure you leave no evidence that it was you. Make sure that the operative can't tell their friends about you. Make sure that no place is unscathed."

"I understand, Father."

"Good work."

* * *

(A.N.: I wanted to leave the acronym out on the first chapter so I wouldn't spoil the surprise of this not being a one-shot, but it seems that some of them figured that it's not. XP)

Anyway, I know what questions you're asking.

Is Agent X really responsible for the death of Numbuh 3? Looks like it.

Will the KND realize their mistake before it's too late?

And just _who_ is Agent X?

Find out some of these questions in the next chapter.

NOW LET THE SPECULATION BEGIN! XD


	3. Hurt Numbuh 4

Chapter 3 - Treehouse Troubles, Hurt Homey

"Are you sure that we can leave Numbuh 4 alone like that?" asked Numbuh 2.

"I'm sure he'll be able to defend the treehouse."

"But remember - when our former leader, Numbuh 1, left that one time, we got our butts kicked easily. Imagine what Numbuh 4 could do on his own without backup."

"He's okay."

"And even _if_ there wasn't anyone attacking, imagine what trouble he could cause on his own!"

"He's still in his room, moping and groping about Numbuh 3," said Numbuh 5.

"…I suppose you're right," said Numbuh 2.

"_You have an incoming call from Numbuh 362._"

"Put it on, baby," said Numbuh 5.

"Got it," said Numbuh 2, opening up Communications.

"Alright, explain to me why you're heading to Sector JAP."

"We're going there on your orders," said Numbuh 5.

"…what orders?"

"Say what?" asked Numbuh 5, her eyebrows raised.

"I never told you to go to Japan," said Numbuh 362.

"But you said we needed to subdue Numbuh A113," said Numbuh 2.

"Numbuh A113 is with me right now! He told me that you were going to Japan!" shouted Numbuh 362.

"Wait, so we were set up?" asked Numbuh 5 in anger.

"Looks like it. Father must have disguised himself as me to trick you."

"But Numbuh 4's still at the treehouse," said Numbuh 2. "Wait until he hears this. Sector V's a laughing stock as it is."

"Wait… THE TREEHOUSE! I'll have to call you back, Numbuh 362. I gotta go help Numbuh 4."

"Alright," said Numbuh 362, closing communications.

"Numbuh 2, head back to the treehouse. If we're lucky, we can catch Father - or Agent X - _before_ either one destroys the treehouse."

"Got it."

With that, the SCAMPER changed direction - it was now heading back to the treehouse.

* * *

However, when they got there, it was a mess.

The whole interior was destroyed and decimated. Nothing was left except for rubble.

"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 4?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Anyone there?" asked Numbuh 2.

They slowly advanced the destroyed Treehouse, trying to find Numbuh 4. When they went to Numbuh 4's room, they saw the whole place trashed. The whole interior of that room was just a pile of rubble now.

"We need to find Numbuh 4 in there, and fast."

They swiftly removed each piece of wood and rubble that was in the pile. Once they got rid of most of the rubble, they saw Numbuh 4. He was really hurt, though.

It was worse than most of the destruction in the treehouse. A knife had slashed through his shirt, though it didn't break the skin. However, he was all burnt. His right arm was limp due to a severe laser scar, and a scrape on his right shoulder made it hurt more. To top that off, his mouth was duct taped shut, though he was trying to scream in agony.

"MMMPH!" was all Numbuh 4 could say.

"We need to get you to the Kids Next Door hospital up on Moonbase."

* * *

"So, you're telling me that not _only_ did you get tricked, but your treehouse is destroyed, and that Numbuh 4 is crippled?" asked Numbuh 362, growling.

"Pretty much, yeah," said Numbuh 2.

"Who do you think is responsible for the damage?" asked Numbuh 362.

"It was a one-man job," said Numbuh 5. "But it caused so much damage, that it'll take weeks to repair the treehouse. So either Father, or Agent X."

"To top that off, Numbuh 4's shoulder is a bloody mess, and while that's a pun, it's meant to be serious. Father isn't messing around," said Numbuh 2.

"I guess not," said Numbuh 362. "Bring him to the medical room."

"Yes, ma'am," said Numbuh 86, bringing Numbuh 4 to the hospital on Moonbase.

* * *

"So, Agent X," said Father on his communicator. "How did the attack on the Sector V treehouse go?"

"It went excellent, Father," said Agent X in its distorted voice. "There _was _some trouble, though."

"And what was that?"

"Numbuh 4," said Agent X. "He put up a good fight. But I wouldn't expect less of him."

"So, you managed to defeat the toughest member of Sector V?" asked Father.

"Pretty much."

"Excellent."

"I have heard… rumors… that they're planning a raid."

"I thought those bratty kids knew better than to steal our Ice Cream."

"No. They're coming for me," said Agent X.

"Oh? I think we can stop them."

"Do you require my assistance, Father?"

"Yes," said Father. "You'll be leading the attack. But first, I want Sector V out of the picture."

"I understand."

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 86 was leading the medical care for Numbuh 4. Word quickly spread that Father had attacked Sector V's treehouse, and accommodations had to be made for Sector V while reconstruction of the treehouse was in progress.

"So, first things first, we need a _gihugic_ bandage for Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 86.

"Got it," said Numbuh 12345, wrapping up Numbuh 4's huge wound with a giant band-aid.

"Next thing we need to do is clean him up - burn marks are serious if not treated immediately."

"Yes, ma'am," said Numbuh 1138, pouring water all over Numbuh 4's body. He then applied "Burn Removal", which then cleansed Numbuh 4 of his burns.

Even after that, he was still trying to scream.

"Now, we need to take off that duct tape," said Numbuh 86. "It just bugs me."

"I agree," said Numbuh 12345, attempting to remove the tape. Unfortunately, he couldn't remove it safely, because it was really stuck. "It's stuck."

"You're not pulling hard enough," growled Numbuh 86. "I'll handle this myself."

With that, she forcefully pulled off the duct tape. Surprisingly, Numbuh 4 didn't scream in pain. However, he was screaming in agony about something else.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" screamed Numbuh 4 in tears.

"We need to stop this screaming ASAP," said Numbuh 1138.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Numbuh 86 sarcastically. "Get me the tranquilizer darts!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Numbuh 1138, handing the tranquilizer guns to Numbuh 86.

She stuck one of them on Numbuh 4's behind, causing him to pass out.

"There," said Numbuh 86. "He'll be fine when he wakes up."

* * *

When Numbuh 4 _did_ wake up, the emotional pain had passed… mostly.

"Alright," said Numbuh 2. "He's up."

"…Numbuh 2..."

"You okay, kid?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5..."

"Let Numbuh 5 repeat her question - are you okay?"

"Yeah," said Numbuh 4. "Just a little emotional pain stuck."

"You had us worried," said Numbuh 5.

"Sorry, guys…"

"It's fine. What were you trying to say to us?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I wasn't trying to say anything to you percy-"

"It's per se," said Numbuh 5.

"Whatever. But I was actually screaming. I had a vision of Numbuh 3..."

"And?" asked Numbuh 5.

"She was dying… And when I tried to save Numbuh 3, she… just vanished… It was my fault…"

"Oh, Numbuh 4..." said Numbuh 2, teary-eyed.

"So, do you want to tell us what was in those eyes?" asked Numbuh 5.

"I… they weren't humane. They were demonic… like even if there was a soul in Agent X, it was impure and demonic. And apparently, there's some power kinda like a... a..."

"Basilisk?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Yeah… but anyway, it was a power that caused fear."

"I see…" said Numbuh 5.

"I'm sorry…. I'm a failure…"

"No you're not!" said Numbuh 4. "You're the only person we know that was able to actually describe the eyes and its power. You're the only one able to suck it up like a kid."

"….yeah, but I couldn't handle Agent X. I was too weak."

"We heard you put up a fight," said Numbuh 5. "Apparently, because of those bruises."

"But-"

"You're the strongest KND operative we know, and I bet if anyone's going to defeat this Agent X person, it's probably going to be you. We don't know for sure, but we have a strong feeling."

"…alright."

"Hey, Sector V?" asked Numbuh 60."What are you doing up here, Numbuh 60?" asked Numbuh 5."I'm here because I got a message from Artic Base."

"From who?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Agent X."

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah. She told me to replay this recording to you," said Numbuh that, he held out a recording of the call.

"Alright," said Agent X in its distorted voice. "I want Sector V to know this - I want to see you all in action. If you do not fight me on Saturday afternoon at Delightful Manor, I will personally destroy you at Moonbase.

"Bring every operative in your Sector. If one person doesn't show up, I will flee.

"So take your pick - will you fight me at Delightful Manor, or at Moonbase?

"Regards… for I am Agent X."

With that, the communications dropped.

"Yeah, that's what the message said. But is it a trap?" asked Numbuh 60.

"Of _course_ it's a trap," said Numbuh 5.

"But-"

"We'll spring it," said Numbuh 2. "It's one of our two chances to actually bring in Agent X."

"We would like to do some Expert Training once Numbuh 4's better," said Numbuh 5.

"Oh, that won't be for a while," said Numbuh 86. "He's still in recovery. He won't be up for-"

"Wait!" shouted Numbuh 4. "I'll be okay."

"But-" began Numbuh 86.

"I want payback for what she did to our treehouse. And besides, I have to suck it up like a kid."

"…alright," said Numbuh 86. "But don't blame me if you fail."

"So, training starts tomorrow, and ends on Saturday, but be back in time for Sunday's attack run on Delightful Manor. We need all the help we can get," said Numbuh 60.

* * *

Well, looks like the KND have to do some extensive training in order to fight Agent X.

Will Sector V survive the training?

Will Numbuh 4 be okay, given his wound and all?

And again, the question is up in the air. Who. Is. Agent. X?

For that last one, I'm not telling who it is. Yet.

Find out the above two in Chapters 4 and 5. (Yes, it's going to be a two-parter. Maybe.)

Oh. BTW. This was the fanfic I mentioned in my recent Chapter of Operation E.D., so...


	4. Expert's Training, Part 1

Chapter 4 - Expert's Training, part 1

"Alright," said Numbuh 362 to her training class. "Listen up, because I'm not going to say this more than once.

"Expert Training is only recommended for those who are vigorous and strong. Wimps will not be able to pass my class. The training I will take you through is tougher than most of the missions you get everyday, and normally, I don't have a full training room. But since we're going up against Agent X, we need all the training we can get.

"Now, Sector V is planning to go to Delightful Manor _early_, because of a threat note by Agent X. Apparently, Agent X wants to see the whole of Sector V in action, so we need them to stay focused, stay strong, and stay out of trouble.

"Today's training is going to be using the environment around you. We will be going into the maze, which is being patrolled by some robots that shoot flames. It will be dark, so only bring a flash-light. No weapons will be necessary, so leave them out of this."

"But why?" asked one of the operatives in training.

"We're going to be using the environment in the maze. There will be some weapons in there, but be careful. Once you're down, shout "I want help!", and we will travel to your location immediately. Everyone who reaches the center will be marked down and graded."

"Man, this is like school," said Numbuh 2.

"This is like PE," said Numbuh 4, raring to go.

"Except a lot harder," said Numbuh 5.

* * *

"Alright," said Numbuh 60, from the announcing stand. "Today's training is about to begin!

"You each have 30 minutes to travel through the maze and find the Holy Soda Can. No weapons, just your flashlight.

"On your marks…"

Numbuh 4 crouched down like a tiger - like they did in the Olympics.

"Get ready…"

Numbuh 2 was worried. This would be tougher training than most of his missions combined. And not to mention, he wasn't exactly the strongest member of Sector V… or the whole KND, for that matter.

"Get set…"

Numbuh 5 smirked. She dealt with this kind of stuff all the time. This was no biggie, though she _was_ uncomfortable of the dark.

Everyone else was nervous, too. They had a right to be, too, because this was training they had never dealt with before. They wondered if they would survive this time.

"GO!"

With that, everyone started to run in the maze. The race for the Holy Soda Can had begun.

* * *

Numbuh 2 slowly walked carefully and quietly so as not to attract attention from the Security Drones. He was at a disadvantage - he wasn't given a working flashlight.

Oh, it _did_ light up the maze a bit, but it needed to be repaired.

He gulped as he traversed the then, there was a fork in the road. He checked both roads. One path had three separate paths, and the other one had only one path.

"Well, I may come back to them later," said Numbuh 2, taking the left explored the first path contained within this path. It was a dead end.

"Aw, drat," muttered Numbuh 2. "Guess I'll have to pick another path."

He turned, and came face to face with one of the security drones.

"Double drat," said Numbuh 2.

"And Numbuh 2 finds himself in trouble with one of the drones!" announced Numbuh 60.

The drone held up his hands. It fired its flames immediately. Numbuh 2 jumped over it and began to run. Unfortunately, he wasn't running fast enough, for the robot immediately caught up with him. It started shooting flames, setting Numbuh 2 on fire.

"OW! IT BURNS!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was attempting to jump onto the wall.

"You can do this, girl," said Numbuh 5 to herself.

She then jumped onto the wall, kicked herself off of it, and jumped on top of the maze wall.

"AND NUMBUH 5 FINDS HERSELF ON TOP OF THE MAZE! THAT'S ONE WAY TO USE THE ENVIRONMENT!"

"Heh, heh, heh, this is becoming too easy," said Numbuh 5, carefully walking the maze top to find the Holy Soda Can. However, she found herself face to face to a Security Drone.

"UNFROTUANTELY, THERE ARE DRONES PATROLLING THE MAZE TOP, TOO!" said Numbuh 60.

"Aw, man," said Numbuh 5, trying to keep her balance, while still avoiding the flames. She quickly jumped onto the Robot, and punched it in the face, deactivating it. Then she resumed her walking.

_WEEWOOWEEWEOO!_

"What the?" asked Numbuh 5.

"ANY ROBOT THAT HAS BEEN DESTROYED WILL SEND OUT A SIGNAL TO THE NEAREST TWO ROBOTS TO REMEDY THE FALLEN ROBOT," said Numbuh 60.

"NOW, YOU TELL ME!" said Numbuh 5, trying to keep her balance while she was running.

* * *

Numbuh 4 ran through the maze. Though, he slowed down to a stop once he was lost.

"I'm cruddy lost," said Numbuh 4 in a whisper.

He was stuck at a fork. He took the left path, and ran… right into Numbuh 2.

"OOF! HEY!" shouted Numbuh 4. "Numbuh 2, what are you-"

"Not now," said Numbuh 2. "I'm running in terror."

"I'll handle this," said Numbuh 4. He then drop-kicked the Robot, and then smashed it to pieces.

"That takes care of that."

_WEEWOOWEEWOO!_

"Aw crud! We'd better move, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 4, running.

"But which way?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Follow me."

He ran the right path, and was stuck at another fork.

"Aw man," said Numbuh 4. "Which way do we go?"

"I'll take the right path, and you take the left path."

"Alright," said Numbuh 4, running left, while Numbuh 2 slowly walked right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was almost at where Numbuh 4 was. She figured he was heading towards the light at the center of the maze, so she was following him just to be safe, because she couldn't risk jumping across the ledges. Suddenly, she was hurt by flames. She looked behind her - a Drone was following _her!_

She started to run, but she ran right into another drone.

She knew that there was only one way around them was to avert her original plan.

She jumped off the ledge, and onto the path Numbuh 4 was taking.

"See ya, suckers," said Numbuh 5, running off.

She ran quickly, though she lost her ace of being on top of the maze. Her only hope was to follow Numbuh 4.

"Would you stop following me?" shouted Numbuh 4 as Numbuh 5 was getting close.

Numbuh 5 froze with shock, while Numbuh 4 gasped.

"It's you, Numbuh 5."

"Run!"

"Why?" asked Numbuh 4, turning around. He was face to face with another Robot. "Oh."

"I'll handle it," said Numbuh 5, starting to attack the robot. Numbuh 4 nodded, and ran around the robot.

Numbuh 5 fought valiantly, but ultimately, she succumbed to the flames.

She began using self-defense tactics to defend herself from the Robot's skill at Karate, but it wasn't enough. Eventually, she was knocked down, and the Robot was set to incinerate her.

Numbuh 5 shouted, "NUMBUH 5 NEEDS HELP!"

Suddenly, a light shone on her, and the robot was deactivated. Suddenly, from the top of the room, Numbuh 362 came down and grabbed Numbuh 5.

"You did a good job, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 362. "I'm proud."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Numbuh 5, as Numbuh 362 pulled on the rope she was lowered down on. They both went up to the room where Numbuh 60 was announcing stuff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was still keeping up his pace. He was still very lost, and to make matters worse, his Flashlight bumped into several walls trying to work his way around the maze without light, and he thought some of those were other operatives, too.

Something tapped him on the back.

"Yes?" he asked, turning around. He was immediately knocked to the ground, and he had to call out, "I NEED HELP NOW!"

A light shone on him, and the figure was revealed to be a Security Drone, now deactivated. Numbuh 362 carried him up the same place as Numbuh 5.

"I screwed up," said Numbuh 2.

"Nonsense, you did fine," said Numbuh 362. "You could do better, though.""I know," said Numbuh 2.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 was busy finding his way towards the center.

Suddenly, he saw the middle of the maze. It was lighted up, and it held a golden soda can. However, it was being guarded by a bigger security drone.

"How am I going to get past that?" asked Numbuh 4 to then saw, up above him, a fire extinguisher. He knew what to do with it.

"TAKE THIS!" shouted Numbuh 4, who used the fire extinguisher... by throwing it at the drone.

It didn't faze it at all, though it resulted in Flames headed his way.

Numbuh 4 then realized his mistake.

"Wait, I could have used that to extinguish the flames, not destroy the robot!"

He then ran, avoiding the barrage of flames headed his way. One of them hit his wound, making Numbuh 4 stop and scream in pain.

"NUMBUH 4 TAKES A DEADLY BLOW FROM THE FLAMES! WILL HE-"

_THWACK!_

"OW!" shouted Numbuh 60.

"Numbuh 4's in terrible pain, you moron!" said Numbuh 5.

"Right. WE NEED TO GET NUMBUH 4 OUT OF THAT MAZE!"

"NO WAY!" shouted Numbuh 4, getting up. "I'll be okay."

Everyone in the maze gasped. Was Numbuh 4 really going to risk his life just to complete a Maze?

Indeed he was.

He ran forward, dodging every one of the flame blasts, like a kid. He headed straight towards the fire extinguisher.

Just when he was about to grab it, the Robot grabbed him by the hands, and was about to use its mouthpiece to shoot the flames at his , for the robot, Numbuh 4, easily kicked the robot back. It got up, but by then, it was too late for 4 managed to grab the fire extinguisher, and used it to block the flames that were now headed towards him. This caused a ton of steam, blocking everyone's vision.

When the steam cleared, the Robot was destroyed, and Numbuh 4 was holding the Holy Soda-Can in victory.

"AND NUMBUH 4 MANAGES TO GET THE GOLDEN SODA CAN! WILL HE DRINK IT?"

Numbuh 4 opened the soda can.

"HE WILL!"

He took a swig, then said, "Sprite? I thought this was Root Beer!"

But still, he smiled. He was doing well in his training.

_And soon, _he thought. _I will be able to challenge Agent X, whoever it is._

* * *

Meanwhile, the cameras were catching Numbuh 4's performance. However, one rogue camera was watching Sector V, and this footage was being watched by Father, later that day.

"Huh," said Father. "Not bad."

"I know," said Agent X.

"So, I guess you'll be ready to fight them, then," said Father.

"Yep. Now that we know some of their moves, we know what to do when they're in action," said Agent X.

"You know, I might just make you my Knight when the Kids Next Door is destroyed," said Father.

"I have a suit for when it _is_ destroyed. But I'm not showing anyone yet until it _is_ destroyed."

"Very well," said Father. "So, good luck on Saturday."

"Thank you, Father."

* * *

Now, let's see what the theories on Agent X are so far.

Kittylover529 - Numbuh 3.

Rachpop15 - Numbuh 3

Neo H.B.B. Sam (Black Behemoth on The3Eds, commenting on The3Eds' copy of it) - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4, or Mushi Sanban.

Now, I won't debunk or confirm anything yet, but I'm glad you're thinking this through.

Now, with training day 1 complete, they've still got a long ways to go. This is filler, but it helps me lengthen this fanfic.

I will try to compile the next four days of training into one chapter, so sorry if that chapter's rushed. XP

Thanks for commenting.


	5. Expert's Training, Part 2  Nightmarism

Chapter 5 - Expert's Training, Part 2

* * *

Numbuh 4 sighed as he went to bed tonight. He reran the footage of the maze. He had done a good still, that didn't make up for not being able to save Numbuh 3 when he could.

Was fighting Agent X the only way? Or was there another way?

He sighed, and went to sleep.

* * *

"_Numbuh 4!"_

_Numbuh 4 turned around. He saw Numbuh 3._

_"Kuki!"_

_He ran towards her, though she seemed to be getting further and further away from him as he ran._

"_Wally!" shouted Numbuh 3. "Help!"_

_"I'm coming, Numbuh 3!" said Numbuh 4._

_He dived to save her, but she instantly vanished as soon as he grabbed her._

"_Kuki! KUKI!" Numbuh 4 cried, but it was no use. She was gone - Numbuh 3 was gone from him._

_He heard a distorted voice._

"_It is no use. She is gone."_

_"No…." whispered Numbuh 4._

_"You have betrayed her… you are at fault."_

_"Get out of my head… get out of my head!"_

"_I can put you out of your misery…" said the voice._

_"You… not you…" said Numbuh 4. He knew it was Agent X - trying to bring him to the darkness._

_"Yes…." said Agent X. "It's painless… and you'll be able to see _Numbuh 3 _again."_

_"GET OUT OF MY CRUDDY HEAD!" screamed Numbuh 4._

"_Why not? You'll never see Numbuh 3 again as long as you live?" asked Agent X._

_"I SAID GET OUT OF MY CRUDDY HEAD!"_

_"Here, let me show you the way out…" said Agent X's voice._

_Suddenly, a knife appeared in Numbuh 4's hand._

_"No…. no… please, no…" said Numbuh 4. "Out of my head… out of my dreams…"_

_"Who said this was a dream?" asked Agent X._

_Suddenly, the hand that held the knife was heading towards Numbuh 4's throat._

_"Please… no…"_

"_I am only here to reunite…" said Agent X._

_"No…"_

_But then he saw Numbuh 3. She was right there… within his reach._

_But the hand was still heading towards his throat._

_He knew that it was his only chance to see her again. He'd be-  
_

_"NUMBUH 4!" shouted a different voice._

_Numbuh 4 blinked._

* * *

Numbuh 4 instantly woke up. He got right out of bed. He saw that Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 had heard his cries of pain.

"We heard you scream. Are you okay?" asked Numbuh 5.

"…I'm fine now."

"What happened?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Agent X… got in my head."

"Agent X has that power too?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Yeah…" said Numbuh 4. "Apparently."

"What did Agent X try to put into your head?" asked Numbuh 2.

"…I don't want to talk about it."

"…I understand," said Numbuh 2.

"Well, if you do want to talk about it, then please come talk to us."

"Alright," said Numbuh 4, going back into his bed.

The next day of training was slightly easier.

"Swordfighting," began Numbuh 362. "is a dangerous sport.

"You need to have patience, focus, and determination in order to strike your opponent when he has a sword. Today, we will be hosting Sparring Lessons with some of our Administrators. Now, don't go easy on us because we're Kids Next Door operatives - this is Expert Training, so we won't be going easy either.

"Real sword fighting has caused many people to have their hands sliced off. This hurts.. A lot. We have not yet developed technology to easily grow back hands, so we only use wooden swords, which, if they hit hard, can still hurt. That's why it's dangerous.

"We expect Agent X to use a real sword or dagger, as we could tell by Numbuh 4's wound."

Numbuh 4 patted his shoulder. He winced in pain.

"So this means we'll have to fight back with our own swords. Kids Next Door, prepare your wooden swords."

* * *

Numbuh 4 gulped. He was pitted against the Supreme Leader herself; not an easy task to defeat her.

"Alright," said Numbuh 60 from the center of the room.. "Let's get this sword fighting started. Please don't go easy, but be merciful if someone's down.

"Ready!"

Numbuh 4, Numbuh 362, and everyone else readied their swords.

"GO!"

Numbuh 4 quickly blocked a strike from Numbuh 362. He then stabbed, but was quickly blocked. This was to be a long battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent X watched the fight with Father.

"I'd want to sabotage that fight for fun," said Father. "But that would waste our attack on Moonbase."

"I'll handle it," said Agent X. It held out its hands, and started to focus on Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 4 was busy fighting Numbuh 362.

Suddenly, he saw something he didn't front of him wasn't Numbuh 362 - it was Numbuh 3.

"Kuki?"

He blinked. It was Numbuh 362, about to stab him.

He fell back in slight pain. He wasn't down, though.

"Stay focused, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 362.

"Right," said Numbuh 4. "Sorry."

He started to strike Numbuh 362, but all his strikes were parried.

Suddenly, he started to see Numbuh 3 instead of Numbuh 362.

"Kuki? Is that really you?"

_WHACK!_

"OW!" shouted Numbuh 4, coming out of that trance with Numbuh 362's whack.

"Yesterday, you were better than most of the class, and better than you were for a while," groaned Numbuh 362. "What's the matter?"

"I think I'm seeing things."

"Stop seeing, and start focusing."

Numbuh 362 went for the stab, but Numbuh 4 blocked it

Suddenly, the whole room went dark for him. He couldn't see anything, but he was… somewhere.

He heard a voice.

_"It was your fault…"_

"No…" said Numbuh 4. "Not now…"

_"You betrayed her…"_

"Not you… not you again…"

_"You killed her!"_

"NUMBUH 4!" shouted Numbuh 362. "Are you okay?"

But Numbuh 4 couldn't hear her. He could only hear that mocking voice.

_"She would never have loved you anyway," _mocked Agent X in his head.

"Shut up… shut up…."

_"She didn't like you then, she hates you even up there."_

"SHUT UP!" shouted Numbuh 4 in agony, though Agent X was right. It _was_ his fault, it _was_ his mistake, and right now, he'd rather pay the price than fight Agent X at this moment.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 362 was stopping the swordfights because Numbuh 4 was in agony. They quickly brought Numbuh 4 back to the medical doctor.

* * *

Father was chuckling. "You learned much from me," said Father.

"I know," said Agent X.

"But don't make him suffer too much. I want to see the looks on his face when he's defeated by you _again_," said Father.

"I understand."

"But you still did a great job making that Numbuh 4 doubt himself. All I can do is replay when Numbuh 4 _thought _he saw that pitiful Numbuh 3."

"I know," said Agent X.

* * *

Numbuh 4 woke up with a start.

"Where am I?" asked Numbuh 4.

"You're in the medical office," said Numbuh 5. "You were seeing visions in your head. Something about Agent X. We know what you were thinking last night, and let Numbuh 5 tell you, it isn't worth it."

"How… how'd you know?"

"We did a brain scan, and there were a lot of doubtful thoughts. We know you're still thinking it was your fault-"

"AND IT IS!" shouted Numbuh 4.

"No, it's not," said Numbuh 5. "We know you never meant to harm her. We know you were scared. We're here to comfort you.

"Look, why don't you sit out the next few training sessions?" asked Numbuh 5.

"But I need to fight Agent X."

"You will. But we know you don't need this training," said Numbuh 5. "It's for your safety."

"Um, can I sit out too?" asked Numbuh 2. "I'm feeling a little-"

"Nice try, Hoagie."

"Rats," said Numbuh 2.

"I'm going in, still," said Numbuh 4. "I have to overcome this, or I won't be able to come near Agent X."

"…very well," said Numbuh 5. "But be careful."

* * *

A few days later, the training was just about complete.

Numbuh 4 had (mostly) recovered from the incident at the Swordfighting rink, and was again at the top of his game.

The third day of training involved outwitting your enemy, which Numbuh 4 surprisingly passed, although not perfectly. The fouth day involved an obstacle course, which Numbuh 4 was about to do.

"ON YER MARKS!" shouted Numbuh 362 from the stand.

Numbuh 4, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 5 were about to begin.

"GO!"

Numbuh 4 stumbled a bit, then ran, grumbling, "You didn't say 'get set'," said Numbuh 4.

He traversed the road, grabbing his SPLANKER, and blocked the incoming Mustard Blasts. Then, he sped up to avoid the two sandwich slices closing in on him. He walked right over the vertical logs in the water carefully.

Then, at the end, he sled right under the wall that was closing down. He quickly ran to the finish line.

"AND NUMBUH 4 WINS FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THAT INCIDENT!" said Numbuh 362.

Numbuh 4 smirked. He knew tomorrow was the big day.

_And the day I finally pay Agent X for that vision._

* * *

On the fifth day, Numbuh 4 didn't go to Expert Training - rather, he was in a SCAMPER along with Numbuhs 2 and 5.

"Are you sure you can handle the big guns?" asked Numbuh 5.

"There's three things I want payback for," said Numbuh 4. "The shoulder scar, the nightmare… and now… the payback for Numbuh 3."

"I understand," said Numbuh 5.

The SCAMPER landed on the court of Delightful Manor. They slowly walked towards the front door, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

Well, now we get to see the battle we've been waiting for.

Sector V vs. Agent X.

Sorry, but I've debunked the theory of Numbuh 4 being Agent X. Sorry, Neo H.B.B. Sam.

But next chapter, I will reveal who Agent X is.

For now, let's see who you think Agent X is.

Kittylover529 - Numbuh 3.

Rachpop15 - Numbuh 3

Neo H.B.B. Sam (Black Behemoth on The3Eds, commenting on The3Eds' copy of it) - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 4, or Mushi Sanban.

Zexo87 - King Sandy, Chad, or Mushi.

Piequeenthegreat - Numbuh 3.

Not gonna debunk/confirm anything until next chapter.


	6. Sector V vs Agent X  Part 1

Chapter 6 - Sector V versus Agent X, part 1

"Hello?" asked Numbuh 5, as she opened the door.

No response.

"It's a cruddy trap," said Numbuh 2.

"I know," said Numbuh 4.

They slowly entered the main hall, their weapons at ready. Numbuh 4 had a Squirt Gunner on him, Numbuh 5 had MARBLEs, while Numbuh 2 had a MUSKET. They each had Moonbase armour to protect themselves.

They were prepared for anything.

"Greetings," said a distorted voice.

"Hello?" asked Numbuh 4.

The chair at the back of the room turned around, revealing the figure of Agent X.

"You!" growled Numbuh 4.

"Yes," said Agent X. "I'm very glad that you all came."

"Well, we are honor-bound," said Numbuh 5.

"Which makes it so much more exciting to take you out with honor," said Agent X. "Since I'm generous, I'll give you the right of the first shot."

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 2 shot their guns, while Numbuh 5 sent out three of her MARBLEs.

This created an explosion that filled half the room. When the smoke cleared, they saw that Agent X had created a shield out of fire.

"My turn."

She shot her lasers at the group. They swiftly dodged the lasers, and fired their weapons. Agent X blocked most of them, and jumped up in the air. Agent X floated for a minute, then came crashing down on Numbuh 2. Agent X stood on him for a minute, and then smirked.

"Anyone who dares come any closer will see your Fat boy in pain," said Agent X.

Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5 smirked. "_Fat_ chance."

"Very well the- WHOA!" Agent X lost her balance, for Numbuh 2 was rolling on the floor to get Agent X off. He got up, and rejoined his two teammates.

"Very, very clever," said Agent X. "But the maze is always a hard thing to complete."

Agent X clicked a button on a remote. Suddenly, the whole room began to change. Instead of an empty room, it became a whole Maze… literally, with Agent X somewhere in the room. Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2, and Numbuh 4 were at different portions of the maze.

"EVERYONE! GET TO AGENT X! FIND IT, FIND THE CONTROLS!"

* * *

Numbuh 4 carefully traversed through the room. He saw Agent X, and prepared his Water Gunner.

"I see you there, Numbuh 4," taunted Agent X. "But what the hey - I'll let you try to hit me with that gun."

"You try first," said Numbuh 4.

"With pleasure," said Agent X, shooting her flames at Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 countered by squirting his gun, but it wasn't enough. He was forced back into the wall.

"You may think I'm not as big of a threat as Father just because I have only a portion of his powers - but I'm just as lethal as him, and I know how to use these powers correctly."

Numbuh 4 struggled to get up, as Agent X advanced towards him.

* * *

Numbuh 5 was trying her best to get onto the wall. When she did, she smirked, and looked over the maze to find Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Agent X so she could make a course of action.

"Oh, no you don't, Numbuh 5," said Agent X, laughing while pushing another button.

Suddenly, the top of the maze burst into flames, forcing Numbuh 5 off of it.

"Oh, Numbuh 5 just got burned," Numbuh 5 grumbled. She ran the left path, and ran right into Numbuh 2.

"OOF!" both of them said.

"I thought you were Agent X for a sec," said Numbuh 5.

"Well, I'm not. And Agent X isn't this way," said Numbuh 2, pointing behind him.

"Follow me," said Numbuh 5, running right this time. Numbuh 2 ran right behind her.

* * *

Numbuh 4 gasped as Agent X grabbed him by the neck.

"Father wants you and Sector V out of the picture," said Agent X.

Numbuh 4 tried to say something, but he couldn't get the words out.

"So I guess I'll start with you." Agent X got out a beam gun and held it to Numbuh 4's heart.

Numbuh 4 gasped. Was she really gonna do this deed?

"It gives me great pleasure to say goodbye, Wallabee."

"NO!" shouted Numbuh X turned, and got a faceful of MARBLE. She was stunned for a minute.

"Numbuh 2, turn off this maze and destroy the device," said Numbuh 5. "I'll help Numbuh 4."

"Got it," said Numbuh 2, grabbing the Maze device. He pressed a button. The maze's walls were higher up this time. "Whoops." He pressed another button. The flames disappeared. "Close…" He pressed a third button. Then, the walls lowered, and the Maze was gone.

"Well, that takes care of that," said Numbuh 2, before turning to see a growling Agent X." Um… Numbuh 5 did it?" said Numbuh 2. Agent X swiped at him, but Numbuh 2 was able to slide under her. He ran across the room, trying to destroy the device.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 5 was talking with Numbuh 4.

"Listen to me, Numbuh 4," said Numbuh 5. "I'll distract her, while you aim two of my Marbles at her. Try to find a weak spot, and aim for it. Good luck."

"Thanks, Numbuh 5."

Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 was trying to dismantle the device.

"Drat," said Numbuh 2. "It's not working!"

He threw it at the ground. Surprisingly, that broke it.

"You realize that was the prototype," said Agent X darkly.

"Yeah, so?" asked Numbuh grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"You're dead, mister," said Agent X, throwing him on the ground, harshly. This knocked him out.

"HEY!" said Numbuh 5. "You sure you had a shower today? Because you really _stink!_"

"Why you-" growled Agent X, running towards her, trying to catch her. But Numbuh 5 was pretty darn quick.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 was busy aiming at Agent X. He couldn't find a weak spot, so he prepared to throw. But he needed to throw when he was in range.

Suddenly, Agent X made a grabbing motion. Instantly, Numbuh 5 was grabbed by a huge flame.

"You think you're clever, in three ways," said Agent X. "One, for trying to avoid a maze by being on top of it. Two… for being quick, nimble, and smart."

Numbuh 4 threw the MARBLEs, because Agent X had stopped.

"And three, for trying to distract me," said Agent X, catching the MARBLES. Instantly, she grinded them into pieces with her 4 groaned.

"Nice try, Abigail. But that will not work. That was your biggest mistake, trying to distract me. And now you'll see what I'm capable of."

"NO!" shouted Numbuh 4 punching at Agent X.

"Ah, Numbuh 4," said Agent X, grabbing his fist.

Numbuh 4 tried his other hand, but it was caught, too.

"You're not the brightest bunch of bananas."

"You killed Numbuh 3..." sighed Numbuh 4.

"And what if I did?" asked Agent X. "And I had some help, doing that, too."

"Wait, so Father helped?" asked Numbuh 4.

"Yep. He did most of the work, and I finished it up," said Agent X.

"You are a sick and total jerk," said Numbuh 4.

"Yeah."

"And I've got you… right where I want you," said Numbuh 4, smirking.

"Wha?"

Numbuh 4 resumed control over his fists. He slammed both fists onto Agent X's helmet, bonked it with his head, and then kicked it away from him, sending it to the this, Agent X's helmet had been broken. Sector V regrouped, while Agent X got up.

"Ha!" said Numbuh 4, smirking.

"You've lost," said Numbuh 5.

"Oh, have I?" asked Agent X, though its voice seemed to be less distorted. It seemed to be that of a girl's, though it was deeper than most girls. This revealed her to be a girl.

"Well, you've lost your shade of mystery," said Numbuh 2.

"So why don't you take off that broken helmet of yours?" asked Numbuh 4.

"…"

"Well?"

"…alright," said Agent X. She smirked. "It was getting uncomfortable anyway."

She took off her helmet. Instantly, a lock of raven hair fell.

Everyone gasped, especially Numbuh 4, at the identity of Agent X. It was the face that they hadn't seen in a very long time.

"NUMBUH 3?" asked Numbuh 4, in shock.

* * *

Well, we finally know who Agent X is. It's Numbuh 3.

Now let me review the reviews to see who got it right.

…wait. What the heck?Most of you on got it right? HOW THE _CRUD_ DID YOU FIGURE OUT IT WAS KUKI ALL THIS TIME? Is that plotline really that predictable?

...

*sigh*

Well, there goes the surprise. XP Go ahead, say "I KNEW IT!".

Anyway, yes, it's Numbuh 3. Sorry for those of you who didn't get it right, but it's Kuki.

Anyway, how will they deal with this shock? Is Numbuh 3 herself? And how the heck did she survive that fateful night?

Find out next chapter

…I'm still groaning that you lucky dogs got it right. XP

Edit: Somehow, this chapter got deleted. I Hope you enjoy the reposting. XP


	7. Sector V vs Agent X Part 2

Chatper 7 - Sector V Versus Agent X, part 2

* * *

Numbuh 3 chuckled.

"I'm afraid that Numbuh 3 is dead," said Numbuh 3.

"But you're standing right here!" said Numbuh 4.

"I know."

"…wait, if Numbuh 3's here, then she's here, but if she says she's dead, then she shouldn't be alive anymore. She wouldn't be here, but yet-"

"You fool!" said Numbuh 5. "She's saying that she's no longer Numbuh 3, and that she's betraying us."

"That's correct, Abigail," said Kuki. "Around here, and to your pathetic Kids Next Door, I'm now known as Agent X."

"But why wouldn't you go as Agent K? It would have made much more sense," said Numbuh 2.

"I actually suggested that, but Father wouldn't allow me to be known to be alive."

"Why would you betray us…" said Numbuh 4, on the verge of tears.

"You, of all people, should know," said Kuki, furiously. "You broke that toy, and by that means, our friendship. You were mean that day. You never even had the decency to attend a birthday party."

Numbuh 4 wanted to shout "LIES!", but deep down, he knew it was true. She was furious at him - but was she really furious enough to turn twisted and dark?

"Leave Numbuh 4 alone!" shouted Numbuh 5. "He was scared."

"Scared?" asked Kuki. "I think so. He ought to have been scared."

"How come?" asked Numbuh 2.

"Because it was his fault from the start. He was scared of the truth - he wanted to hide from it."

"Last time Numbuh 5 checked, you were wanting him to attend."

"But deep down I knew he wouldn't attend. And what do you know, I was right."

Everyone gulped.

"But why are you still-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kuki. "I've heard enough from you three."

She threw flames at them. Numbuhs 2 and 5 dodged them, but Numbuh 4 wasn't willing to move.

He was lit up immediately.

"NUMBUH 4!" shouted Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5.

They immediately rushed to his site. They took his Water Gunner and engulfed him in it. The burning stopped, though he was in pain.

"Why do you continue to help him?" asked Kuki. "He deserves this pain."

"Kuki… you've changed," said Numbuh 5.

"I know," said Kuki. "Personally, I prefer being strong than pitiful and weak, like my former self was."

"Why?" asked Numbuh 4.

Kuki smiled. But this wasn't a nice, happy smile. It was an evil smirk.

"Because I'm now able to."

Kuki took off her sunglasses. In that instant, Numbuh 4 was screaming in pain. Luckily, neither Numbuh 5 nor Numbuh 2 were affected.

"Why aren't you affected?" asked Kuki.

"Because Numbuh 5's wearing sunglasses," said Numbuh 5.

"And I'm wearing my goggles," said Numbuh 2.

Even though they was wearing something that protected her from the pains of the malicious eyes, they still felt a little bit of pain. These weren't Numbuh 3's eyes - Father had done something to her, and they wanted to know what.

They begun to battle. Numbuh 5 tried to punch her, but they were easily blocked. Kuki only fell over because Numbuh 2 tackled her.

"Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 5. "Do you have that prototype brain scanner on you?"

"Yep," said Numbuh 2, holding it out.

"GET. THE. HECK. OFF. OF. ME!" shouted Kuki, throwing both Operatives off.

They fell to the floor.

Suddenly, they were held in mid-air by flames. Kuki held out a dagger.

"I have to dispose of you meddling kids," said Kuki. "So I guess if you have anything to say, better say it now."

"AGENT X!" shouted Father's voice. "I DEMAND YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Crud," said Kuki. "You got off lucky."

She then used the flames to fling them against the wall. They were knocked unconscious.

"Don't worry," said Kuki. "I'll deal with you soon enough."

She chuckled, as they were left was about that time that Numbuh 4 fell unconscious, just like his teammates.

* * *

When Numbuh 4 woke up next, he was in Moonbase hospital.

He looked at his friends. They were just about to wake up too.

"So, we lost, huh," said Numbuh 4.

"Yeah…" said Numbuh 2.

"I can't believe it…" said Numbuh 4.

"Me neither," said Numbuh 5.

"Ahem…" said Numbuh 68, who was, instead of Numbuh 86, supervising the medical treatment.

"Numbuh 362 will be in here shortly so you can give a mission report."

Numbuh 68 walked off.

Soon enough, Numbuh 362 was also in this room.

"I guess the mission was a failure," said Numbuh 362.

"Yeah," said Numbuh 5. "We lost horribly, though we won for a second."

"It put up a fight, didn't it?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Yup," said Numbuh 2.

"I know…" said Numbuh 4. He wasn't really himself. _Why had Numbuh 3 betrayed them? Why did she turn evil? What had he done?_

"I wouldn't call it an it," said Numbuh 5.

"Oh?"

"We found out something important about Agent X," said Numbuh 5.

"What'd you find out?" asked Numbuh 362. "Its weak points? Its battle strategy?"

"The identity," said Numbuh 5.

"Who is it?" asked Numbuh 362.

Suddenly, Numbuh 4 burst out crying.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME INSTEAD OF HER!" cried Numbuh 4. "I SHOULD HAVE PAID FOR IT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'm so sorry…"

"What's Numbuh 4 worked up about?"

"Well… Agent X is Numbuh 3."

"But I thought she was-"

"Gone? I thought so too. But she survived, somehow, and now she's workin' for Father," sand Numbuh 5.

"…I see…" said Numbuh 362.

"Numbuh 4 couldn't fight her, so that lost us most of the battle. She's angry at us - at him, for some reason."

"I understand…" said Numbuh 362. "You two stay out of this battle. I know you can't fight her."

"Yes, ma'am," said Numbuh 5.

"I guess it's time," said Numbuh 362, looking at the clock.

* * *

"Agent X," sighed Father. "What am I going to do with you?

"I put that armor on not only to protect you, but to hide you. I didn't want them knowing that you were the long lost Kuki."

"I know, Father," said Kuki.

"Yet you didn't keep the broken helmet on," said Father.

"_I know_, Father," said Kuki, growing annoyed.

"They now know that you're alive - the ace of the element of mystery!"

"I KNOW, FATHER. I UNDERSTAND! COOL DOWN!"

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" shouted Father, bursting into flames.

Kuki sighed.

"I brought you in, and I can kick you out, too," said Father. "You're lucky you still have a home.

"I remember when I taught you my power, and how to use it. I remember when I told you the truth about the Kids Next Door and their hatred of you. I remember when you finally let out your hatred, which had made you strong and powerful.

"Now, I will have to punish you for this, but I'm not going to do it immediately. First of all, we still have to attack the Moonbase, preventing them from capturing you. Second of all, your punishment rides on if the Moonbase is destroyed or not. And third, I need to think of a suitable punishment. I want to do the spanking right now, but I need you in perfect condition for this battle.

"Do I make myself clear?" asked Father.

"Yes, Father," said Kuki.

"Now, put on a another helmet. If we're lucky, they probably haven't heard from Sector V yet."

"I understand."

"Now, we will finally see the end of that Pathetic Kids Next Door."

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 362 was explaining her information to the rest of the Kids Next Door.

"Alright, there's been a _slight_ change of plan.

"As we remember, Sector V had attempted to attack Agent X early," explained Numbuh 362. "Unfortunately, they lost pretty darn easily. However, they put up a good fight, and found an important piece of information that changes the whole plan.

"Agent X… is Numbuh 3."

Everyone gasped.

"So, I suggest you try to pacify her with toys such as Rainbow Monkeys, to see if she still has a taste for them. Numbuh 5 has reported that she's not quite the same, and that Father did something to her. Our original plan was to find out who it was and to put him or her in Arctic Prison, but now we need to find a way to get her back to normal."

Suddenly, while Numbuh 362 was talking, Numbuh A113 arrived, and told her something.

"What?" she A113 whispered something else. She sighed, and said, "Alright, there's been a major change in plans.

"Father has launched an attack on Moonbase. This averts out old plan of raiding Delightful Manor for Agent X AKA Numbuh 3.

"The Moonbase is our base of operations. It's what keeps the Kids Next Door running. So naturally, we have no other choice but to repel the enemy. It's our duty.

"Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuki was on her own one man knew the end of the KND was near. She wasn't sure if it was now, or later.

_After this battle,_ thought Kuki. _The end will come._

_That pitiful Father won't know what I will do until it's too late._

_And then…. And then, I will personally destroy the KND, should Father fail to do so._

* * *

Well, so much for a battle at Delightful Manor.

Well, we finally know Agent X's…. er… Kuki's beef against Numbuh 4 and the KND. Who knows what she will do next?

Will the KND repel Father's Army?

And is she implying something in that last paragraph?

Find out next chapter.


	8. Battle of the Moonbase

Chapter 8 - Battle of the Moonbase

"Enemy approaching. In range in exactly 30 minutes," said Numbuh 65.3.

"Good. We need to do this in one plan. No plan B," said Numbuh 362. "Our main goal is to defend Moonbase.

"However, it is highly likely they will send someone to bomb the Moonbase unsuccessfully. That's probably going to be Kuki AKA Agent X. Last time we fought her in vehicles, she was camouflaged, so she won't be easy to find.

"What we can do is launch Teddy Bears with Magnets from our THUMPERS so we can find Agent X. This will reveal herself, so we can have a clear shot. That might also distract her from piloting, since she liked the stuffed toys.

"Take her down, but don't destroy the ship. We need to scavenge it so we can bring her back. If we're lucky, we can get her in here unharmed. We need to find out what Father did to her, and how we can pay retribution to him.

"Is that clear?" asked Numbuh 362.

"Yes, ma'am!" said the team that was going to take Agent X down.

"Very well."

* * *

"Alright, Agent X," said Father. "Your mission is to destroy the shields of the Moonbase.

"We can't bomb the Moonbase if its shields are up, and they're expecting _you_ to do it. So this means you'll have to board the Moonbase and destroy the shields of the Moon. If we do that, then we can attack the Moonbase from our ships. You should know your way around the Moonbase by now."

"Do you understand, Agent X?" asked Father.

"Yes, Father," said Agent X, piloting her ship towards the moon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numbuh 4 was still crying.

"Numbuh 4, please stop," said Numbuh 5.

"I don't believe Numbuh 3 would turn evil…" said Numbuh 4. "It's all my fault…"

"You didn't mean to-"

"BUT I DID, ANYWAY!" shouted Numbuh 4. "I turned her evil!"

"Listen, Numbuh 4, she's turned evil, and crying about it's not gonna help," said Numbuh 2. "Now snap out of it!"

"…alright," said Numbuh 4.

"Now, we can't defeat her yet. But if we do capture her, we have to get her away from whatever Father's put in there.

"If they can't get her back to normal, then we have no other choice," said Numbuh 5.

"No… you don't mean…"

"Yes. Decommissioning's the only other way," said Numbuh 2.

"No… there's still some Numbuh 3 left in there…" said Numbuh 4, doubtfully.

"I only hope there is," said Numbuh 5.

"I think that while we can't defeat Agent X, we _can_ defeat the enemy rockets," said Numbuh 2.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle wasn't going all that well.

Sure, they were winning, but there was no sign of Agent X.

"I don't see anything," said an operative named Numbuh 78910.

"Me neither," said Numbuh 12345.

"Numbuh 362 said to look in space for some movement," said Numbuh 78910.

"Well I don't see anything but stars," said Numbuh 12345. "And they're pretty."

"You'll be seeing stars if you don't focus," said Numbuh 78910.

Suddenly, something in the stars moved.

"We have movement," said Numbuh 12345.

"Fire at will!" said Numbuh 78910.

They fired a teddy bear at the movement. Unfortunately, they missed. "Drat!" said Numbuh 12345.

Suddenly, more movement occurred.

"Fire!"

The second shot made it this time. They attached to the invisible ship, revealing itself.

"Got it!" said Numbuh 78910.

Suddenly, the teddy bear they fired turned and headed towards them.

"Aw crud!" shouted both operatives.

They ran, avoiding the shot that was fired at their turrets.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that time, Agent X was busy trying to find an open spot so she could enter it.

Unfortunately, she was hit… by a teddy bear."

Those fools still think I'm attracted to those stuffed fluff," said Agent X, heading towards them. She fired her shots, and probably decimated them.

However, she was being pelted by incoming fire. That teddy bear that latched onto her ship gave her away. She swerved around them with the gracefulness of an eagle.

Then, she saw an entrance to the was an unguarded door at the back of the Moonbase. She landed her ship, locked her ship in place of the entrance, and went in.

She failed to notice that a Security Camera was watching her as she entered.

* * *

"ATTENTION! AGENT X HAS LANDED, AND IS ENTERING THE MOONBASE!" shouted Numbuh 65.3.

"What?" shouted Numbuh 362. She groaned, and sent a message to all the operatives inside the Moonbase. "Attention all operatives!

"Agent X has entered the Moonbase. Drop what you're doing and stop her from getting to the Shield Generators."

* * *

"What?" asked Numbuh 5. "Are you serious?"

"Numbuh 3.… why…."

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent X was running through hall after hall to find the shield generator.

"Stop!" said one of the operatives. "Or I'll fire!"

"Go ahead, hit me with your best shot!" said Agent X, mockingly.

The operative fired his teddy bear at Agent X. It did absolutely nothing.

"What? That's it? No flashing lasers?"

The operative gulped.

"You think you operatives are clever, trying to get me back. But I've grown up over you stupid brats. Teddy Bears and Rainbow Monkeys no longer matter to me.

"Now it's my turn to fire," said Agent X, firing a flame at the operative. She continued on her merry way. Soon, she came across another operative.

"S-s-stop…. Or I'll sh-sh-sh-shoot," stammered the operative. He was really scared of Numbuh 362.

Agent X smirked. She took off her glasses. Suddenly, the operative howled in agony, while Agent X passed him, putting her sunglasses back on.

She came across no more operatives down that hall.

Soon enough, she found herself in the medical room. She saw the operatives she had hurt in the past, including Numbuhs 2, 4, and 5.

"Kuki…" said Numbuh X stared for a moment, then left the room.

* * *

Later, Agent X found herself in the room where the shield generator was about to fire at it.

"STOP!" said Numbuh 362, holding up a Yo-Yo Gun.

"Or what?" asked Agent X.

"I _will_ be forced to use this should you try to destroy the generator.

"Very well."

Suddenly, she shot a flame at the Generator. It immediately overheated, and was destroyed, taking down the shields.

Numbuh 362 fired her Yo-Yo Gun at her, but she jumped up over it. She stomped on Numbuh 362's head, and left, leaving Numbuh 362 on the ground.

When she got back into the hospital, she didn't see Sector V.

* * *

"Alright," said Numbuh 5. "This is a risky move - one Numbuh 1 would be proud of if he were here. But this is all we can do to stop the attack.

"I don't think we can stop the shields from being destroyed, but we can save the Moonbase. So we need to take down those rockets."

"Got it?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Yes, Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 4.

"Gotcha," said Numbuh 2.

"Alright-y then. Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

And so the fight began. Numbuh 2 piloted the ship and headed towards one of the rockets. He shot some missiles at it, but they were protected."

"Drat," said Numbuh 2. "We need more firepower."

"I think I have some," said Numbuh 4, bringing out his…

* * *

Kids Next Door: W.H.A.M.M.E.R.

War

Hammer

Attacks

Metal

Much

Easily,

Really.

* * *

Numbuh 4 launched his WHAMMER from his cannon. This caused a big dent in the rocket.

"Fire at that dent, Numbuh 2," said Numbuh 5.

"Got it!" said Numbuh 2, firing a missle at the dent Numbuh 4 had created. Surprisingly, it worked, and the ship was destroyed. Everyone escaped in Escape Pods before it was destroyed, and they headed back to Delightful Manor for further instructions. Sector V did the same routine for the other two ships, with everyone on there escaping. However, none of them contained the villainous Father, so they were out of luck.

"Attention, Moonbase," said Numbuh 5 on her communicator. "The attacking ships are destroyed. How's it going on your end?"

"Why the heck were you outside the hospital?" screamed Numbuh 86.

"Because we had to destroy the ships. We were in no condition to fight Kuki."

"Hold on, Numbuh 86," said Numbuh 362, coming onscreen. "I agree with Fanny, here, but whatever happened, you were able to save the moonbase. Well done."

"So, did you catch Numbuh 3?"

"Unfortunately, no. She's heading back to Delightful Manor," said Numbuh 362. "We can only try another time."

At the mention of Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 went back into sorrow. It truly had been his fault that Kuki had turned evil - and he wanted to pay the price.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent X was being berated by Father at Delightful Manor.

"So, you managed to get in there, destroy the shields, and get out that easily, did you?" asked Father."Yes, Father."

"There was one problem - you didn't take care of Sector V."

"They weren't worth my time," said Agent X.

"Of course they weren't. Yet somehow they managed to get back up and fight our ships head on."

Kuki gasped.

"That's right, they defeated us. We lost.

"You did very well, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for this."

Father closed his eyes for a minute to think about what he was going to do to punish her.

He didn't see Kuki crack an evil smirk.

"Well, I say it's about time for me to break out the ole Delightfulization chamber," said Father.

Kuki chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Father.

"I don't think that's going to happen," said Kuki, grinning evilly.

* * *

Well, Kuki's planned something for Father, and now we get to see what in the next chapter.

Stay tuned, because at this point, the story will become darker.


	9. Downfall of Father

Chapter 9 - Downfall of Father

"…excuse me?" asked Father, stunned.

"I don't _think_ that any Kuki Sanban will be punished tonight," said Kuki, who was now giggling evilly.

"Listen, young lady," began Father. "I'm in charge around here, and you have to abide my rules, or you _will_ get punished."

"You? In charge? I never knew they hired wimps for leaders," taunted Kuki.

"WHY YOU MISERABLE LITTLE-" began Father.

"Why don't you shut up!" said Kuki, sending a flame at him. Father caught it with his own flame, and growled at Kuki.

"You're breaking rules, young lady," said Father. "Do I have to kick you out?"

"I think not," said Kuki, sending more flames at Father. Father deflected them with a Flame Shield, and burst into flames.

Suddenly, Kuki burst into flames, too. She and Father sent flame blasts at each other, causing an explosion.

In the outcome of that explosion, Kuki was left standing. Father was barely able to stand.

"Impressive. I was right to make you Agent X," said Father. He shook his head. "Too bad you're rebellious."

"That I am."

Father grumbled, and sent one last flame at Kuki. However, she deflected it before it even came close to her. It went right back at Father. Father caught it, and it dispersed. However, it did send him to the ground.

"You realize that I'm as powerful as you ever were right now, and I only hold a fraction of your power," said Kuki. "I trained myself some of these powers; some of these powers you don't even know about."

"Like what?" asked Father.

"My eyes can torture with ease. Who needs to cause pain with knives and flames when you can cause mental pain; pain no one needs, but can actually have. One stare, and you'd be yowling in pain."

Father muttered a swear word. He got up.

"In fact, I've trained myself these past few months. As of now, I've become stronger than you ever were," said Kuki, who was now laughing evilly. "You don't realize that I've become a threat to you. Only now is it too late."

* * *

Meanwhile, Moonbase was recovering from the attack.

"Alright, everyone," said Numbuh 362. "That last attack on our Moonbase left our raid crippled.

"Our resources have dropped significantly during the battle. Not only that, but our chance to capture Agent X has disappeared. We are left wondering how to get to Agent X now.

"We can't afford to attack them back now, because our attack team is exhausted," said Numbuh 362. "That's why next month, we will attempt to do it again, but keep it quiet this time. I can't afford another attack on Moonbase so soon. It'll take a week to get the Shields up, so we must protect the Moonbase at all costs."

Suddenly, Numbuh 362 was interrupted by Numbuh A113.

"What is it now, Numbuh A113?" asked Numbuh 362.

Numbuh A113 whispered something in her ear."What's going on at Delightful Manor? Speak up so all of us can hear it!"

"Well, someone's attacking Father," said Numbuh A113.

"Well, payback for this averted mission is welcomed," said Numbuh 362.

"It's not a KND operative," said Numbuh A113. "It's Agent X."

"What?" asked Numbuh 362. "Show us, please!"

"You… miserable brat," said Father.

"And what if I am? I'll be the brat that actually takes you down," said Kuki.

"You were always a part of that KND," said Father. "I should have known."

"The KND? Puh-lease. They are even more pathetic than you are," said Kuki.

"Anyway, I've made my decision. Starting tomorrow, I will become more powerful than anyone on this planet. I will train myself and become stronger so then this world will crumble under my grasp. (Not literally, of course.)

"Soon, everyone will work under me, and I will be the supreme ruler of this entire world. Wasn't that what _you_ wanted?"

"Yes," admitted Father. "But good luck. There's no way to defeat that blasted KND without my help."

"Oh is there?" asked Kuki. "I've only been able to cripple because of you. You've been holding me back."

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Yes. I will have to make examples for those who wish to oppose me. That way, everyone will fear me the way they would have feared you, have you not held back.

"That's right, you would have already been feared like a tyrannical ruler, only if you had killed instead of spank. Do you deny it?"

"…"

"Well?" asked Kuki.

"….no, I don't deny it, but that would be too evil, even for me," said Father.

"…wimp. Figures."

"But what you're doing is wrong," said Father.

"Enough!" said Kuki, grabbing Father with flames - flames that had been given by Father himself.

"I need to become stronger, and you're just the start of it. Let me tell you another of my powers that you didn't know you had - you already know the power to give, but you don't know the power to take away."

With that, Kuki started to Drain Father of his energy. In a matter of seconds, Father was stripped of his powers, his shadow appearance took note of her hands - they appeared darker than before. She smirked, and focused on Father, who was no longer a shadow.

"You… you monster…" said Father.

"I'm doing what's to be done about that Kids Next Door," said Kuki. "No one will stand in my way."

With that, she set the villainous Father on fire. He was screaming all the while. Soon, she set his burning body on the floor. Soon enough, Father didn't scream anymore - heck, he didn't do anything after that.

Suddenly, Kuki felt a tingle. She looked at a nearby mirror - her body had grown darker, covered by a shadowy veil. It wasn't as dark as Father used to be, but nevertheless.

She smirked. It suited a villain like her.

But she resumed her mission. She knew this place would not be suitable for her.

Yet.

"Father?" asked five turned around. She saw the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. They were confused and scared at her. They were wondering what she had done to Father.

She smiled a wicked smile.

_What the hey? They had it coming for a long time._

* * *

The KND saw the battle from one of their spy cameras in Delightful Manor. They were shocked at what Kuki had done.

"No…" whispered Numbuh 2.

"She couldn't have…" said Numbuh 5.

"Kuki… no…." whispered Numbuh 4.

"Unfortunately, it's true," said Numbuh 362. "She did the deed we thought was impossible."

"As leader of Sector V, we request we go in there to attempt to save the DCFDTL," said Numbuh 5.

"I forbid this," said Numbuh 362. "Not only would we be helping the enemy, but it's too dangerous to fight Kuki now. With Father's whole power at her side, who _knows_ what she would do?"

"I know," said Numbuh 5. "But we have to help any kid, regardless of if they're bad or good. And they must be heartbroken to see their father killed."

"…I understand."

* * *

The SCAMPER that Sector V used quickly rushed towards the DCFDTL's mansion. If they hurried, they might get there in time.

But unfortunately, they were too late.

Several places in the Manor had burned down. The thing might have collapsed had it not been built so well. Kuki's aircraft was nowhere to be seen.

They went inside. They saw Father's body - it was no longer burning. They tested his pulse. There was none.

"We were too late," said Numbuh 5.

They went over to the DCFDTL. They checked their pulse. Sure enough, they were still alive, but they were critical. They were unconscious, but with KND medical supplies, they could help them.

"We need to get them to KND Moonbase ASAP," said Numbuh 5, motioning Numbuhs 2 and 4 to take them to the they did that, Numbuh 5 looked around. There was nothing left there except for some charcoal. She sighed.

"What have you done, Father?" asked Numbuh 5.

* * *

Later, the DCFDTL woke up.

"What happened?" asked the DCFDTL.

"You barely survived Kuki," said Numbuh 5 sorrowfully.

"You KND scum…"

"We went there to _rescue _you. Kuki is no longer a KND operative," said Numbuh 362.

"But… Father…" they whispered.

"He's gone," said Numbuh 362.

"NO! WE REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT OUR FATHER IS DEAD!" they shouted.

"It's sad, but true," said Numbuh 2. "We went there to possibly save him, but we knew it was too late."

"Anyway," said Numbuh 362. "We have decided that the only way to protect you now is to decommission you.""And?" asked the DCFDTL.

"It will erase your former memories of the KND and most of your childhood," said Numbuh 362. "We will then alter it so that Kuki won't be able to target you all at once."

"But-"

"It's either that, or Kuki _will_ find you. Your Father isn't here to protect you this time. You have to take this decision seriously," said Numbuh 362.

"…alright. Just get it over with."

"I understand what you're going through," said Numbuh 362. "Decommissioning willingly is a tough decision. It won't happen immediately, because you need time to rest."

* * *

Later that day, the DCFDTL were taken to the decommissioning were lured inside, and as they waited to have their memories erased, Numbuh 362 said some words of honor for them.

"The Delightful Children from Down the Lane. One of our greatest enemies. Their Father… was Kuki's first victim.

"I know you're not willing to pity them so easily after all they've done, but after what happened at Delightful Manor, I hope you can find it in your heart to pity them."

Everyone closed their eyes for a moment of silence.

After that, they pulled the switch. After a moment, the DCFDTL walked out, not remembering what happened in their life. However, they were separated this time. They were no longer Delightfulized.

They were taken away, and Numbuh 362 had some words to say.

"Kuki Sanban, formerly known as Agent X, is now an official threat to the Kids Next Door. You may think that her attack on Father was the end of all villainy, but in truth, this is just the beginning."

* * *

Well, there may be some doubt on hope for Kuki, now that she's killed Father and all.

I'm not joking around - murder is something serious - something the KND's never had to deal with.

Numbuh 362's right - it's not the end, it's just the beginning.

Anyhoo, this is my final chapter of this fanfic until I have to go to school. This means that I might not update as easily as before. So I hope to update more easily on Fall Break.

Have a great rest of your summer. Tfiction signing out.


End file.
